Perishment
by Happii Haden
Summary: I am just an invisible being without a name. I am just an invisible being without a name. I am just an invisible being without a name. I am just an invisible being without a name. "I know you're here..." he paused, walking seemingly closer to me, "Sasori..."


**WARNING****:** Slight yaoi and gore

Genre: Horror/Supernatural/Romance

Rated: M

Word Count: 7642

Naruto © Kishimoto

It was a quarter past three on a Wednesday, school had just let out for the day. However, I sat alone in the wide open gymnasium. Above me a single light flickered in a fast paced manner. It only seemed to flicker when I was under it. Everyone but the janitors and me were at home. Lucky them. I sat quietly, watching the elderly janitor clean the pool. I hated that pool. I moved from my spot from beneath the flickering light and stood next to the old man. He didn't notice me. No one ever does. I am just an invisible being without a name.

The next day came slowly as usual. It's around 7:20 AM and kids are already filling the building. Chained to the gymnasium, I stood behind the doors that kept me sealed inside. I watched as several kids passed by, not sparing me a glance. I was ready to turn away and head back to my usual spot on the bleachers when a group of two girls and three boys entered the gym from the other doors. Among the group, one individual stood out the most. It was a male with long golden blond locks and dazzling blue eyes that seemed to match the pool water centered in the room. As much as I hated water, I felt like I was swimming in those cerulean blue eyes. Walking closer, trying to stay as far away from the pool as I could, I stood beside the group and listened in on their conversation.

"Satooooshi," a girl with short pink hair whined, "would you stop with these nonsense ghost stories!" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and crossed her arms.

The male, I assumed was Satoshi, grinned wildly. "It's true, ya know!" he exclaimed. "Three years ago, a kid died here in this very gym."

I scowled. Why did it matter to them who died here? It didn't.

The girl that stood next to the blond laughed, "as if!" She smirked and flipped her bleached hair over her shoulder.

"He's not lying, Hana. The school actually has a memorial for him, un," the blonde spoke up. "His name is Akasuna Sasori. We always hold a memorial for him on his death date, November 8th."

I was honestly surprised. How did he know so much about me? He even knew my name...

"Oh, shut up Deidara," Hana said rolling her eyes and turning her back to the blonde.

Deidara...What a beautiful name.

"Anyways, the reason why we came here today is..." Satoshi paused and smirked before faking a ghostly like voice, "to speak to the spirit of the murdered Akasuna~"

Deidara crossed his arms and shook his head, "this is ridiculous, un. I'm leaving." As he turned to leave, the girl with pink hair grabbed him roughly by his forearm, yanking him back.

"You're not going anywhere. If you're cool, you'll stay."

I frowned in anger and went to strike the female who dared touch the beautiful blond, but Deidara pulled his arm away from the girl first. "Fine," he spat angrily.

"Good. Takeshi, hit the lights would ya?" Satoshi said, motioning for the girls to the spot on the bleachers where I usually sat. Takeshi, the overweight male, listened to his friend and switched the lights off before quickly running back to his friends.

"I'll start us off," Satoshi chuckled, settling down on the bleachers. "Oh, spirit of Akasuna~ We mean no harm. Show yourself to us~" The group, excluding Deidara, snickered and giggled. He looked like he had something to say, but didn't speak. Was he just as weak as me?

The group sat quietly, waiting. Waiting for me to come out and play. Why should I waste my energy on them? Then again, would I get another chance to play some simple kiddy tricks? Smirking to myself I glided over to the boy named Satoshi and tugged on his shirt. He gasped and reached behind, to no avail of course. I kept a tight grip and dragged him near the pool before pushing him in. I watched as his friends came to help him out. I laughed out loud, knowing they wouldn't hear me. My eye caught Deidara, however, it was as if he was looking at me. He couldn't have been, but his eyes were staring. Not through me, but at me...

-x-X-x-

As day carried on, that boy Deidara was all I could think about. Why would a simple human boy catch my interest? Perhaps, it was because we were similar. Both attacked by our peers. Beaten into submission. Bitten our tongues to remain safe. Perhaps, indeed, we are very similar.

Eventually the day ended and I was once again sitting under the flickering light. The whole day, I had yet to see the golden blond locks and ocean blue eyes. Perhaps, it was only a coincidence that we saw each other. I waited for the janitor to come by, like usual. This time, he did not appear. How strange. It was only a little after three. Why was he not here? Oh well. The poor fool must have called it quits for the day.

"Hello?" a hushed feminine voice called out.

A coincidence indeed. There he was. Deidara. Standing there in his natural beauty. I watched as a perfect frown came about his lips as he got no reply.

"I know you're here..." he paused, walking seemingly closer to me, "Sasori..."

If I were able to breathe, I probably would have gasped. He did see me. I've never spoken to a human in my current form. I felt that it was unneeded, but now...now I wanted to say so much that my tongue would probably fly out of my mouth.

Deidara sat down on the bleachers next to me, beneath the flickering light. I stared at him with wide eyes. There's no way he could see me...

"I know you were watching...I could feel you here, un. I'm sorry about earlier. My friends are tot-"

"Friends?" I snarled.

The blond seemed shocked by my sudden outburst. I don't blame him. My first words that came to mind were certainly not as hateful as that. However, I couldn't just let him think that those so called "friends" were what they seemed.

"They're not your friends. Didn't you see what they did to you? They stripped away your voice and left you with no free will at all," I spoke in a harsh tone. He had to know the truth.

Deidara looked taken aback slightly. "I...suppose you're right, but they're still my friends."

"Not very good ones."

He frowned and tugged the edges of his shirt nervously. I didn't know he was so timid. He seemed so strong willed when it came to those "friends". Maybe it's an act.

"Hey! You, girl. School is over. Get home, will ya?" an elderly voice rasped.

We both looked over to see the old man of a janitor.

"Sorry, sir!" he exclaimed apologetically. "I'm actually a boy. I was looking for someone, un," Deidara lied smoothly.

"Go home. No one is around here anymore. You're better off calling them."

He nodded and rose from his seated position. I frowned and grasped his wrist; he shivered. I stood up. My lips formed the words so quickly I thought they wouldn't come out right. "Take me with you."

He looked ready to say a reply but simply stuck to nodding. With ease, I merged our souls together and finally I was able to escape the hell that was the gym itself. As we exited the school, Deidara spoke up.

"I feel out of breath," he said, trying to even out his breathing.

"You'll get used to it," I muttered. This was so different. To walk, but not with my own legs. To see, but not through my own eyes. To hear, but not with my own ears. We were one and it felt so...incredible.

It was around 6:40 PM and I had just gotten used to being connected with Deidara. He seemed to be taking it well too. At that current moment, we were sitting in his room, on his dark feathery bed. He seemed to be pondering something.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, knowing he would answer me.

He gave a look of surprise before shaking his head. "Ah...I'm just curious is all."

"About?"

Deidara sighed and looked straight at me. "Why do you dislike my friends so much?"

"Friends? They don't want anything to do with you! You don't need them! All you are to them is a pesky bug that they can stomp on at any time. Didn't you see the way they treated you?"

"Well, I'm sure they didn't mea-"

I scowled, "of course not! They never meant it," I spat sarcastically. "I...don't want the thing that happened to me to happen to you. You're such a beautiful boy. It'd be a shame if you were killed at such a young age."

"They would never kill me!" Deidara said, frightened.

"How do you know? Being what I am, I can feel the aurora of others. They wanted nothing to do with you...at all," I lied.

The blonde frowned, "really?"

I nodded. He was so naïve. He'd jump off a cliff if I told him that his family died. Then again, I liked it this way. It meant I was in control. I am the master. He is my puppet and I'm the puppeteer.

"What do we do then? What do I do?" Deidara asked.

He couldn't have asked a better question. "What do we do?...A good question, but here's an even better question. What are you willing to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I smirked and stood up, grabbing his black jacket off of his chair. "I mean...I can help you get rid of them, if you're willing of course," I say, tossing him the jacket.

"Get...rid of them? How?"

"Come. I'll show you," I say motioning him to the window.

Deidara slid the jacket on and opened the window. "No one is going to be hurt, right?"

"Not at all," I said, attaching myself to his soul. Now I had full control. We climbed out the window and dropped down to the ground safely. "Tell me...where do they live?"

"Who? My friends?" he asked.

"Yes, them," I sighed. It took him a minute before he finally told me. He still must be hesitant. He'll get over that soon. The first house we arrived at is Satoshi's. It was pretty easy to get into. His parents weren't home and he left the doors unlocked. What a fool.

Deidara frowned, "what exactly are we doing, un?"

"You'll see," I said walking deeper into the house. I heard the sounds of gunshots coming from above. "What is that terrible racket?" I asked confused.

"He's probably playing some first player shooter game," Deidara said as if it were an everyday thing.

"Strange," I mumbled. "Anyways let's head upstairs." As we crept up the stairs a thought came across my head. How would Deidara handle him? Even if I'm the one pulling the strings, he may get damaged. Once we reached the top of the stairs I stopped and looked for something useful. I could never let him get hurt. Nothing. I scowled. It seemed that I'd have to do this by hand.

"Now, Deidara, I need you to remain calm and quiet, alright?" I said.

"A-Alright..."

We slowly approached his room and cracked the door open. He was there, sitting at a desk, controller in hand. Cracking the door more, without alerting the idiot, we slid in on through. He had not seemed to notice our presence. Which is good of course. As we approached him, I noticed a trophy off to the right on a shelf. That could come in handy. Moving towards it, we caught unwanted attention from Satoshi.

"Hey...Deidara? What are you doing here?" he asked, starting to rise from his seated position.

Quickly and without hesitance, I ran at the male and knocked him upside the head with the trophy, successfully knocking him out.

"What the hell!?" he cursed for the first time. It appeared even angels have bad sides. Who would have thought?

"Don't worry, he's only knocked out," I chuckled, beginning to drag his unconscious body downstairs.

"I know that! But why!?"

"You'll see..." I said for the second time that night. Once we reached the bottom, I separated myself from Deidara and asked him to get a chair. Next to me I pulled the wires from the land line phone free from the plug in. Deidara returned with the chair. "Help me set him up, will you?"

He stayed completely quiet the whole time as he helped me. I gave him the wires and he began to tie Satoshi to the chair. Maybe he is beginning to become used to this. As he tied him, a new plan formed in my head. I had originally planned on killing him, along with the others. But, why let them die if I can make them suffer?

"He shouldn't be out too long. Go find a large mirror if you can. Bring it down here." I said to him. He nodded and began to look around. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. I smirked and kissed his cheek gently. "You're such a good boy." He blushed and waited for me to release him before going back to his task. I, on the other hand, moved to the kitchen and began to boil some water.

The plan was a bit long but we eventually got it done. With the biggest mirror Deidara could possibly bring down, we placed it in front of him. He would have to see himself when this was over. His real self.

"What...exactly are we doing, hm?" he asked, finally speaking up.

"Showing him his true self. Go into the kitchen and grab the kettle. Careful though, it's hot," I say, walking over to our dear Satoshi who had been awake for some time now.

Satoshi, not being able to see me, sat confused. "D-Deidara? Who...who a-are you talking to? I don't s-see anyone else. Why are you d-doing this?"

"Can...he not see you?" Deidara asked, returning.

"No, nor can he hear me. It's alright though. He doesn't need to see me or hear me. This is about you. About you, punishing him."

Deidara looked away and came closer to Satoshi. Satoshi eyed the hot kettle nervously, beads of sweat starting to form at his forehead.

"Quickly now! Before it gets cold."

"You want me to...?"

"Yes. Now do it...do it for you...and me."

Deidara looked at the hot kettle then back at Satoshi. He bit his bottom lip nervously. Slowly, he tipped the kettle over Satoshi's shoulder. Said male let out an ear piercing scream. Deidara jumped back, startled, nearly spilling the hot water on himself.

"He's screaming, hm," he said, feeling guilty.

I shook my head, "gag him. He'll stop screaming."

"But I-"

I, once more, took his physical body and ripped off some cloth from the nearby couch. I made sure to roll it and make it thick. I shoved the cloth into his mouth and tied it from behind, shutting him up. It was time to get this over with. I knew he'd have trouble with the first victim. I raised the kettle and easily poured the boiling water over Satoshi's head.

Satoshi let out muffled screams as the boiling water burned his skin. I felt Deidara's soul waver as he watched his friends slightly tanned skin turn a bright red. I could feel him trying to turn his head. He needed to see this though. He wouldn't be able to do the next one otherwise.

"It's okey, Deidara. Just watch."

"I-I don't want to, hm."

"You will do it," I said harshly, leaving him no choice but to do so.

Satoshi's muffled screams had died down as his skin began to cool off. I walked closer to him, Deidara following unwillingly. Tears of pain and agony rolled down his burnt cheeks. His eyes were just as red as his skin. How pitiful. I raised the kettle, still in our hand, and used our other hand to roughly grab Satoshi's chin.

He howled in pain against the gag. I chuckled. We pushed and hold his head back so it is resting against the top of the chair. "Hold still now~" I said, the words coming out of Deidara's mouth.

Carefully, I tipped the kettle over once more and poured the rest straight onto his eyes. The boy came to life and immediately started trying to break free of the wires. He closed his eyes and started screaming past the gag. I looked at the empty kettle in my hand, my fingers drumming against the handle as I held it. Smirking I raised it and smack Satoshi across the face. One hit wasn't enough though.

"Deidara," I said softly, "why don't you give it a try?"

"Sasori...I couldn't. He's-"

Before he could say any more, I ripped the gag from Satoshi's mouth. Just according to plan, he began screaming obscenities.

"Deidara! You fucking bastard! How could you!? What did I ever do to you!?"

"Satoshi I-"

"I hate you! Get away from me, freak!"

Deidara stood dumbfounded. I smirked. This was absolutely perfect!

"What did I tell you, Deidara?" I said trying to mask the happiness in my voice.

"The police will find you! I'll tell them everything!"

We gripped the handle tightly. I could feel Deidara's anger bubbling.

"Shut up!" Deidara yelled, taking the kettle and hitting Satoshi across the head with it. A scream sounded from the tied blonde. "Shut up!" Deidara screamed again.

We ran to the kitchen and threw the kettle in the sink. Looking around, Deidara spotted a pair of scissors used for meat. We grabbed them and walked slowly back into the living room. I slipped away from Deidara's soul and sat back, watching.

Deidara smirked and leaned down to face Satoshi eye to eye. "You've always been a loud mouth."

Satoshi growled and spat in Deidara's face. I glared at him and appeared behind him. "Asshole," I growled venomously. Reaching down to his mouth, I grabbed his bottom and top teeth, pulling his mouth open. "go ahead, Deidara~" I smiled sweetly.

My little blonde smiled and snapped the scissors for emphasis. He dove the open scissors in and reached as far back as he could to cut the other blonde's tongue out. I watched as the muscle wiggled, struggling to get away from the sharp iron blades.

"Snip," Deidara said innocently. The blade easily cut through the thick muscle. I grinned widely and watched as the blonde pulled out the tongue with his fingers.

"Try blabbering now, hm," he spat with a smirk.

I moved my hands away from Satoshi's mouth, leaving it slack. I pushed his head forward so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. "You did good, Deidara."

The blond nodded at me and threw the tongue onto Satoshi's lap. "I feel...different."

I smiled and took his hand, leading him out the door of Satoshi's house. "It's just the adrenaline. You'll get used to it. Now, let's move on to the next person."

The trip was quick as the girl, Yaya, only lived down the street. Even more conveniently, the blonde girl, Hana, lived right next door. The pink haired girl's home was small and quiet, unlike Satoshi's. I assumed she was asleep. That little addition made this easy.

"What's the plan, hm?" Deidara whispered.

I gave a simple shrug, "it's up to you, Deidara."

The blond pouted. "Fine," he said with a sigh.

We crept quietly into her room. She was sleeping like I had thought. I looked over at Deidara. "What's the plan?" I asked. He seemed to be pondering.

"I have something in mind..." he trailed off. "Can you bring a butcher knife from the kitchen if they have one, hm? I'll take care of her."

I nodded and did as he said. I couldn't wait to see what my little blond puppet had thought of. As I walked away from the room to the kitchen I heard the girl let out small noises. I couldn't be bothered. Deidara had said he could handle it and who was I to not believe him. Although, it did make me a tad nervous for reasons I'd rather not discuss.

It took a couple seconds to find the knife I was looking for. Luckily, they had the knife Deidara had asked for. When I approached the room I could hear the sound of a whimper and soft pants. Such strange noises that it made my ghostly body twitch just slightly. I could tell what sounds those were for I had heard them often in the school gymnasium. How many times I've seen intimate couples, I could not tell because I had seen far too many.

As I opened the door quietly, my eyes spotted exactly what I had thought was going on. Leaning over the pink haired girl was Deidara. Their lips were locked in what seemed to be an intimate kiss. I could only watch in anger as he dove his tongue between her pink abused lips. If I had blood, it'd probably be boiling and I'd know exactly why. The blond was mine and mine only. Of course, I knew this was all for show, but it pissed me off.

His hands trailed up from her hips to her breasts slowly. They continued on up to grab her hands. He opened one eye and looked at me then back at her hands before closing his eye again. I got the hint. Walking over to the girl, I placed the knife in Deidara's hands before grabbing the girl's wrists, pinning her down. He smirked and removed his lips from hers.

"Dei..." she gasped out in a haze, of what I assumed, pleasure.

"Yaya," he chuckled, "do you know how fucking_annoying_ you are?"

The girl's eyes widened and she gasped once again. This time it wasn't from pleasure. It was fear. I had to admit, the blond looked very psychotic at the moment. Grinning and holding a butcher knife with an evil glint in his eyes. It was...errotic if anything.

The girl tried to move her arms. I chuckled, holding them tighter. Stupid girl. I hope she enjoyed that kiss because after this no one, and I mean no one, will want to kiss her after this. She struggled against me once more before crying out. "Deidara! What has gotten into you? Please, Dei!" she cried as tears bubbled in her eyes.

"Here," Deidara smiled, handing the girl the edge of her blankets, "put this in your mouth."

"No! M-" she tried to scream before Deidara shoved the blanket into her mouth, forcing it deep in her orifice.

The blonde clicked his tongue and shook his head, "you don't listen very well, hm."

Yaya only continued to kick her feet, shake her head and cry. I had to admit, Deidara was doing very well in embedding fear into the girl. Oh how I wish I was of flesh and blood once more. We would be great partners. Just maybe...maybe I could-

Deidara's chuckle cut off my thoughts quickly. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed he was butchering the bitch. First the left hand. Then the right. I held the girl's hands in my own ghost ones. How ridiculous. I threw the limbs to the ground.

"Ne, Sasori," Deidara smirked, "she doesn't look too thrilled about the new features I gave her."

"No she doesn't, Dei," I smirked back. Yaya's eyes widened as she heard my name mentioned.

The blond ran the tip of blade against her cheeks. "Why not put a smile on that _oh__-__so__-__pretty_face, un?"

I chuckled, "of course! It would look so lovely on her." I held her head still so Deidara could make his mark. It amused me the way her pupils dilated in fear.

Slowly and torturously, Deidara pushed the knife through the flesh of her cheek. Her screams were muffled by the sheets, but it was still risky for the sheets weren't very thick and her parents could come in at any time. Blood poured down her cheeks and in her mouth. She started to gag at the rancid taste of the metallic liquid. The blood soaked sheets, however, were not enough to shut her up.

"We may need to make this quick," I muttered.

Deidara nodded and made a quick slice, making a curve in the flesh. He then brought the knife to the other side and did the same. I looked down at the girl and noticed her eyelids starting to get heavy. Must be the blood loss. I let go of her head and looked at Deidara.

"Should we knock her out?"

I nodded and began to exit the room. It didn't take long for Deidara to finish and catch up with me. "Good job in there, Deidara," I said smiling. He grinned back at me and nodded.

From Yaya's house we moved over to Hana's. We developed more of a plan this time. We would knock out the bleach blonde and bring her downstairs to her basement. Once we had completed that part of the plan, I left Deidara with the best part. Torturing the blonde. At the moment, I held Hana's head down on a table with my blond leaning over her. The rest of her body had already been nailed down.

"Now Hana," he started in a calm voice, "if you don't keep still you're going to mess up all my hard work, un. You'll look _so_ _pretty_ afterwards, so don't worry."

I smirked. Pretty indeed. Stitching the girl's mouth shut was such a wonderful idea! The thick needle and fishing string piercing the flesh was all very exciting. She should be grateful! To have the beautiful blond mutilating her flesh, leaving his mark for all eternity. I would be a very willing victim just for him. I'd find myself in ecstasy if I had a chance to feel his art. _Our_ art.

"There! Now would you look at that, un?" Deidara smirked confidently. "Beautiful."

I admired his work and nodded. It was indeed beautiful. I let go of her head and stood next to him. "I would have to agree, Deidara."

"Thank you, Sasori~" he leaned his cheek out waiting for my ghostly kiss.

I did not disappoint him. After receiving his kiss, he grabbed the nails and hammer once more. He seemed to be having so much fun. I held a nail still above her knee cap, the tip just barely digging into her flesh. With one swing the nail went in about half way. **Crack**. Hana's eyes bugged out and I let out a cruel laugh.

Deidara chuckled as well and hit the nail all the way in. **Crack**. The sound of bones cracking and grinding made such lovely music. It blended with Deidara's soft chuckles creating a soothing melody. All the girl could do was shake her head over and over, mumble unrecognizable "no"s, and cry. **Crack****, ****crack****, ****crack****.** Each nail was hammered in slowly. Each one almost always hitting a bone. Within minutes, Deidara had reduced the girl into a mess of blood and tears.

"Annnnd done~" he said cheerfully.

I took a step backwards and admired his work. A nail through each finger. Nice touch, if I must say so myself. "It's absolutely perfect~ Now should we move on to our next victim?"

"We should, un."

We had to take the bus to the next victim. The last male just had to live inside the city. If I could recall correctly, it was the chubby male who went by the name Takeshi.

"Ne, Deidara," I said nudging him softly.

"Hm?" he hummed quietly.

"This last friend of yours is rather...big. Are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked.

The blond gave me a grin, "of course, un. He may be big, but he's also pretty damn stupid," he whispered. "I also have a plan in mind. Would you like to hear?"

I smirked, "do tell."

After an elaborate plan later, we arrived in the city. The male lived in an apartment, so we'd have to lure him out. And what better way than food? Oh, what what gluttonous pigs humans are. There's a reason why the seven deadly sins exist. At least Deidara won't be apart of humanity much longer. No, I had much bigger plans for him. I've found a way to regain my true physical body. He would be the key for me.

"Sasori, un…" Deidara's voice caught my attention.

"Hm?"

"You've been very quiet, hm. What're you thinking?" he whispered.

I gave a fake grin and purred, "just thinking of how messed up that fatass is going to looking after you're finished with him."

The blond gave a small laugh and looked away. "Sasori...you're not gonna leave me are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "why would I?"

"I dunno…" he blushed looking at the ground, "I just don't want you to leave is all, hm."

I smirked and chuckled, brushing his cheek with my fingertips. "I've grown quite attached to you. Maybe even attracted."

"R-Really!?" he sputtered, staring at me with wide eyes.

We had completely stopped traveling by now. I guessed we were about halfway to the male's house and we still had a lot to do. Not to mention, we were running out of time. We needed to act now. However, the blond was holding us up.

"Deidara, if I were human we would not be here right now. No, instead our bodies would be entangled in bedsheets creating a world of bliss for the both of us. We'd be one in an entirely new way," I purred, hoping to get the reaction I wanted.

And I was not disappointed. The blond blushed so hard that his eartips turned beet red.

"A-Alright, hm. Let's go," he smiled still blushing.

Success.

We arrived at the apartment door in no time. Now it was time to set our plan into action. Knowing Takeshi would be alone, Deidara knocked on his door excitedly.

"Who is it- Oh! Hey, 'dara," Takeshi grinned, munching on some chips.

Of course the fatass would open the door with a bag of chips in hands. Deidara smiled and lied with ease. "Didn't you get Satoshi's text? We're supposed to meet at that abandoned meat factory, hm."

"Eh? Why would we go 'ere?"

"Satoshi said that his older brother went there one night and they found packs of frozen meat still fresh! And supposedly it's really cool looking inside, hm."

The male looked as if he was contemplating, but agreed happily. I smirked. What a fool.

"Come on, 'keshi, hm," Deidara laughed, flashing his great smile. "Don't want to keep the others waiting, ne?"

"Alright. Let me just lock the door. We won't be gone all night will we?"

Deidara shook his head. "Nah, we'll be back before dawn. No need to write a note, 'keshi. Besides you live in the city, your parents should know better. Just bring a flashlight and let's go."

Takeshi smiled and nodded. He left us momentarily to retrieve his phone. I turned to the blond and kissed his cheek. "You did a great job~"

"Thanks," he blushed. "It's nearly three AM. The sun will rise in about two and a half hours."

"We'll have enough time," I said.

"Sorry for the wait. Couldn't find it at first," he shrugged, waving the flashlight around carelessly. "Let's go! Lead the way 'dara!" The large male closed and locked the door before following my precious blond. I followed behind as well, keeping an eye on tubby.

When we arrived, I was filled with glee. All those deadly machines just sitting there waiting to be used. It was very exciting.

"So, where is everyone else?" Takeshi asked, looking around.

"They're close, hm~" the blond giggled. The two males in front of me walked into the kitchen like area of the factory and came to a halt.

Deidara stuck out his bottom lip in a false pout, "now where did those guys run off to, hm? We were supposed to stay here until I came back."

"Maybe they're hiding and plan on scaring us…" Takeshi frowned, holding his bag of chips closer.

"Maybe…" Deidara leaned against the counter, his hand casually near a wooden mallet used for meat. "Oh! Look it's Satoshi!" The blond chirped pointing outside of the kitchen area.

"Huh?" Takeshi foolishly turned around.

With quick reflexes the blond grabbed the mallet and knocked it straight into Takeshi's head. The shock and rough face plants were enough to make the male drop to the ground.

"'d-d-dara?"" the idiot slurred. He looked up at the blond, who was grinning evilly.

"Shh, go to sleep Takeshi~" Deidara purred. He dealt another blow to Takeshi's head.

He let out a pained groan. "da…" he cried.

"Hmph, filthy swine. You don't listen very well. Fine. Do hold still, please," Deidara scoffed bringing the mallet around to his knee caps. "You might feel a slight sting. Don't worry, hm. Itll be over soon~" he giggled bringing the mallet down onto his knee. Not once, but several times. He didn't stop until a satisfy "**crunch**", "**snap**", and "**pop**" was heard. He then repeated the action with the other knee. Then the elbows. Eventually, Takeshi had no usable limbs.

"Ne, Sasori? Could you help me move him?" Deidara asked, picking up the now unconscious male.

"Of course~" I chuckled before helping Deidara move Takeshi up against a machine.

"We need to tie him up with something...or at least hold him in place," Deidara said thoughtfully, looking around.

I nodded and gestured to the freezer. "They hang meat, so there's bound to be something like a restraint inside. Want me to take a look?"

"Please?~"

I smiled and nodded. The lock on the outside required a key, so I'd have to unlock it from the inside. Good thing I was a ghost. I went right through the locked freezer door. I'm glad I had no senses at the moment. Due to power being shut off, the freezer no longer worked. Rotten meat was scattered across the room. Maggots and other disgusting bugs were eating away at the moldy rotten meat. Disgusting.

Inspecting the room further, I came across roped up bags hanging. Of course, those bags were filled with even more meat and bugs. It could, however, be helpful for Deidara. I unattached a bag and dragged it all the way back to the door, which I unlocked.

When I exited the room, I came across a bloodied Deidara. So far, everyone he had killed had never been that messy. "Could you tie him up, Sasori? My hands are kinda full, hm," he smiled, showing me the severed arm in his hands. I smirked. I had created the perfect lover. The perfect killer.

"Of course. What do you plan on doing with him?" I asked, ditching the bag and taking the rope. I grinned as I saw the unconscious Takeshi armless. He needed to lose a few pounds and taking off limbs did just the trick.

"Just thought I'd be a good friend and make him a protein shake~"

Those words made me terribly giddy. "Sounds wonderful~" I purred, tying the male to the machinery. "If you take a look in the bag there's a couple of maggots. Nothing beats a protein shake with toppings."

Deidara laughed and nodded placing the arm in a meat grinder. "Sounds delightful. I'm positive Takeshi will be so thankful, hm." 

**Crunch****. ****Crunch****. ****Crunch**_**.**_ was the only sound made throughout the factory as Deidara grinded the severed arm. Flesh, blood, bits of bones, and pure human meat came flowing out of the grinder's end and into a bowl.

With Takeshi tied up, I stalked back over to Deidara and wrapped my ghostly arms around his waist. He shivered at my cold touch, but smiled back at me. "You are perfect," I whispered into his ear, kissing it softly.

Deidara shivered again, this time from pleasure. "You're making my knees weak, hm," he blushed, still grinding Takeshi's flesh.

I chuckled, "good~"

Still blushing the blond turned and asked me, "could you get the blender? It's over there on the counter," he said as he pointed across the room. I merely shrugged and did as he asked, returning with a blender.

"A-Ah! Floating blender!?" a male yelled loudly.

I turned my head and saw Takeshi had awaken. I smirked and placed the blender on the counter. Now it was show time.

""E-Everything...hurts. I can't feel my arm...my arm…I must be delusional,l" he muttered.

Deidara was now in the process of blending the grinded severed arm. He blended it until it was pureed. He then poured the puree into the bowl he had been using and threw some maggots on top.

"Takeshi! I was so worried, hm. What happened to you?" Deidara asked, pretending to be concerned. He crouched down and lowered the bowl to his lips. "Here, drink this. It'll help ease the pain."

I nearly broke into a hysterical laughter when I saw the fatass gulp down the disgusting drink. He truly was a filthy swine.

As soon as he tasted the nasty stuff he started sputtering and gagging. Deidara pulled back the bowl and frowned, scoffing. "Tsch, Takeshi. I expected you to take what was give to you."

"What the hell is that!? It tastes disgusting!"

Deidara laughed and gestured to Takeshi's right arm. "Are you that dumb? You said so yourself, _I__can__'__t__feel__my__arm__...__my__arm_," he mocked.

Takeshi looked down to where his right arm should be. Only a stump that extended from his bicep to shoulder. The male began screaming. "DEIDARA! WHY!? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? ARE YOU SICK?"

The blond growled and grabbed his head, banging him against the machine hard. "Shut the fuck up. You brought this upon yourself, hm."

I smirked. Aggressive Deidara was very hot.

Takeshi started crying. "'dara...I don't understand. Why…?"

"Hmph, idiots like you would never understand," he grinned slow. "Now be a good boy and eat your food~" Deidara giggled and grabbed Takeshi's fat chin, squishing his cheeks together. At this, Takeshi began to shake his head wildly, causing the blond to frown. "Sasori, can you come help me please?"

"Why, I'd be delighted~" I purred watching how confused and frightened Takeshi looked. I appeared behind Takeshi in no time and held his head with a strong grip.

Deidara chuckled and was ready to feed him some more, but stopped. He sniffed the air and scowled. "Ew, you pissed yourself, hm," he laughed spitefully. "You're so gross, Takeshi," he stated before placing the bowl against the other's lips again.

"I don't know why you always hung around me and the others. They talked shit about you too, yanno. You were such a creep. No one liked you," he said casually. He noticed that Takeshi wasn't swallowing his drink, but was instead spitting it back into the bowl.

Deidara moved the bowl away and slapped him hard. "Takeshi, the fuck did I just tell you?"

Takeshi whined and tried to wiggle free, but since I was the one who held him captive, he'd never escape.

Deidara smiled as the cheek turned a bright red in a similar shape of his handprint. "Now, 'keshi, I'll tell you again, hm. Eat what I'm giving you. I worked very hard on it, so if you don't eat it I'll feel miserable."

"N-No…"

The smile had been turned into a scowl. "Why not? Is it not good enough for you, you fucking pig? Perhaps you'd rather eat your legs, huh? Or maybe you're own goddamned tongue, hm."

"P-Please, no...'dara," Takeshi cried, blood spitting out of his mouth.

"Tsch, perhaps I should cut your tongue out...just like Satoshi."

"Sa-"

Deidara grinned, "oh yes, dear Satoshi. Do you want to hear more?"

I snickered as I felt the male try to shake his head yes. This was rather interesting.

"Eat up. Gorge on it," he smirked pressing the bowl to Takeshi's lips, "and I might tell you more."

Takeshi hesitantly agreed and began to drink the filth. Big gulps of his own flesh and bones. It would take him a bit to swallow, but Deidara nonetheless spoke to him of what we did to the others.

"First was Satoshi, hm. Tied him up in a chair in the living room. Got a real big mirror in front of him as well. That way he could see himself afterwards. I poured boiling water all over him and cut out his tongue with some scissors," Deidara giggled happily.

"Then there was Yaya. Chopped her up too. No hands or feet. Gave her a nice Joker smile, hm. She looks really pretty now. I bet she'd even let you fuck her now," he laughed. "She was a pig like you too. And then there was Hana. She has no mouth to talk with now, hm. Sewed her up like a ragdoll. Also, if you make it out alive, tell me how they pulled all the nails out of her bones."

Around this time, Takeshi was bawling and still chugging the last of himself. Everything was just perfect. We were running a bit behind, but that was okey. Deidara was now ready for our last victim. I guessed Deidara could tell that it was time to go because he removed the bowl and smashed it over Takeshi's head.

I watched as the puree dribbled out of his mouth and all over him. He was a mess. Just like everyone else. "Finally finished, Deidara~ I'm so proud of you."

Deidara smiled and nodded, "mhm. Now what, hm?"

I smiled and took his hand in mine, leading him out. "Now is for our final act. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Great," I smirked, "let's be on our way then."

By the time we arrived at the pier it was close to dawn. "why're we at the beach, hm?"

"Because this is where our final victim is."

Deidara frowned, "but I don't see anyone else here…" he murmured, playing with the rope in his hand. "And why did we need this? Are we drowning someone, hm?" he asked, referring to the bag of rocks attached to the rope.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around him, "you could say that."

"Sasori...I'm kinda scared now."

"Don't worry everything is fine. Now just relax," I whispered before taking control of Deidara's body.

I heard him voice no objections, so I made us sit down. I tied the rope around Deidara's ankle with ease. I felt that he was uneasy, but didn't say anything about it. He must have realized his purpose now. After I had tied the rope, I walked us towards the sea. The rocks in the sack were heavy and left a trail behind us.

"...Sasori," Deidara muttered.

"Yes?"

"Why…?"

I smiled and took our first step into the ocean. Couldn't he tell it was just sheer...love? "I love you."

Deidara's soul wavered. Had I not been in control he may have broken down right there. He kept wondering why. Why I was leading him to this outcome. I had already told him why, but he was scared. All humans were scared.

"Don't worry, Deidara. I'll come back for you," I promised him, letting him take his final breath before going under. As we dragged ourselves across the ocean floor I felt Deidara attempting to hold his breath. Of course, that was pointless. He had no control over his body. Water began to fill his nose and mouth and soon enough it would fill his lungs. It was funny how something I was deathly afraid of as a human, and maybe even in the afterlife, was the thing that would save me. Bring me back.

We came to a halt as I started to lose control of his body. He was drowning…

-Regular POV-

The blond seemed to have regained control of his body once more. He tried to lean down and untie the rope but he had no strength. He was slowly dying and he could do nothing but accept it. Then it hit him. The feeling was incredibly strong and terrifying. Looking down at his feet with blurry double vision he saw two dark muddy hands clutching his ankles. Slowly, he felt the ground beneath him devour him. As he went down the shadow figure rose up.

When Deidara was nearly entirely buried, the shadow was free. The blond was on the verge of passing out when he felt someone caress his cheek. It was the shadow. Or...maybe it was Sasori? It didn't matter either way. He was already dead. A pair of lips ghosted over his as he left his conscious state.

Above the water, police sirens and the gossiping of people overwhelmed the city. He could hear them all as he emerged from the water making loud splashing sounds. The beach lacked people and was a perfect place for him to escape.

When his feet hit the cool sand and buried between his toes, he was unsure of what to think. Unsure of what to feel. He knew, however, that this was only the start. Looking back at the ocean he smiled and said, "I'll come back for you, Deidara. I promise."

_End_


End file.
